The present invention relates to a disposable body fluid absorbent pad.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-119528A discloses a disposable body fluid absorbent pad being relatively large in a longitudinal direction in which the pad defines front and rear regions and an intermediate region extending between these front and rear regions in the longitudinal direction, the pad comprises a liquid-pervious topsheet facing the wearer's body, a liquid-impervious backsheet facing away from the wearer's body and a liquid-absorbent core interposed between these top- and backsheets and extending between these front and rear region, and the pad is contoured by longitudinally opposite end portions extending in a transverse direction outside longitudinally opposite ends of the liquid-absorbent core and transversely opposite side edge portions extending in the longitudinal direction outside transversely opposite side edges of the liquid-absorbent core.
The pad disclosed in the above-cited Publication is provided on the backsheet with loop-like fine rubber members. These rubber members are provided in a transversely middle zone in the intermediate region of the pad. Each of these rubber members has its longitudinally opposite end portions secured to the outer surface of the backsheet and its intermediate portion extending between these end portions is not secured to the backsheet and let free therefrom. In actual use, this pad is placed on the inner surface of shorts which are then put on the wearer's body. The rubber members attached to the backsheet come in contact with the inner surface of the shorts and function as an anti-slip means adapted to prevent the pad from shifting relative to the shorts.
The pad disclosed in the above-cited Publication must rely upon the shorts to wear the pad and can not be used independently. In addition, this pad is merely placed upon the pants and not adapted to bring itself in close contact with the wearer's body, so the shorts must be carefully put on the wearer's body to hold the pad in contact with the wearer's body. Slip down of the shorts from the wearer's crotch region causes the pad to slip off from the wearer's crotch region. In consequence, it is no more possible for the pad to absorb body fluids.